


Supernatural Beach Party, Gabriel

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Gabriel is annoyed.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4





	Supernatural Beach Party, Gabriel

Gabriel was annoyed. Whoever was hosting this little shindig had taken away, well, not all his powers, but all the fun ones. He could have been king of the limbo, but no, he was limited to the bendiness of the body he was currently in. It was more impressive than he was expecting, but not as impressive as he'd like. 

At least he bartender had understood what he wanted when he said he wanted a drink that was “hellfire blue, but cheerful.” 

And a little birdy told him that Rowena had started a nude beach. That could be interesting.

The party was looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
